Unlimited Addiction
by VanyelXFan
Summary: He went to school every thirty years... why hadn't he experianced this before? As a vampire, he should have more self restrain. Why does this rude boy mean anything? RikuxSora BxB! Rated high T, low M.
1. Unpredicted New Year

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it… *Sniff* I do own the story, though.. so… sorry for any problems with it. Heh.

**Warning!** Boy x Boy love! Don't like it, don't read it. :D Mild cussing and… yeah!

**Special warning!** This is my first story. :O I have read many of the stories for Death Note and Kingdom Hearts, but.. I don't know.. I never got the nerve. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Please… don't… I do-" Dropping to her knees, the woman started to slip as a pair of fangs dug deeply into the flesh connecting her shoulder and neck, making a squishing sound. Quickly, a warm, metallic liquid hit the lapping tongue as lips sucked on the wound the teeth made. The fangs slid out as the dark figure continued to drink the deep red juice that now dripped down its chin. Soon, in the darkness, the vampire started to feel quite full as he slowly pulled his lips away, letting the girl go limp. Her thin cheeks dropped back with her head as her dark brown hair brushed her shoulders, falling behind her.

"Mm, good night." Quietly, a seductive voice melodically whispered into her ear, knowing quite well that she could not hear as her eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling of the closed room. Carefully, arms laid her body down to the cold stone floor as the figure stood up, brushing blood from his chin with his sleeve and licked the corners of the soft mouth with its tongue. "Yuffie, love, I believe I am done for tonight."

"Yes, master." A girl slowly approached from the door that had opened just a few seconds before the creature was done. Slowly, she approached in the dark, no light emitting from the hallway that stood just past the door.

"Deary, you have no need to call me that. Please, just call me Riku." In the dark, her face shifted to something of discomfort by the smell of the blood.

"Riku… sorry…" Quietly, she walked over to the girl, leaning over to wipe up most of the blood on the floor with a white wash cloth.

Quickly rushing to her with inhuman speed, the vampire leaned down and whispered right into her ear, "Don't apologize, you have done so much for me, I should be the one calling you master." Slipping his arms around her waist, Riku hugged her from behind with her body still in a crouching position as she tended to the blood on the floor. Pecking her cheek once, he memorized the warmth that she held within her body.

Standing up, Riku let go of her and walked over to the door. Smiling, he looked back and nodded. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate you." Pausing for a moment, he tilted his head slightly in thought. "Tomorrow is the first day of school, eh? I should probably work on looking 'fresh'." The soft voice chuckled at the thought and the vampire with a white button up shirt and black tight pants made his way half down the hall before calling just loud enough for the girl to hear, "Good night."

In the morning, Riku looked into the mirror. Sighing, he turned around and looked to Yuffie. "Do you mind helping me? I can't… quite…" Quietly, she took the needle from the icy hand as the silver haired man placed both hands on the counter in front of a sink. Painfully, the needle pushed into the right side of his pale back. Hissing softly, the fangs showed as the vampire squeezed his eyes shut gently and took in a sharp breath. "Ahh, that n-never stops hurting." Just as fast as it started, the pain resided and the needle pulled out.

"You look great this morning." Her dark features from last night were gone and she just looked a bit drowsy, but very happy otherwise. "Planning on impressing the girls? And on your first day of high school." She shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Well, of course. I only get to do this every thirty years. Heh." Walking over to the door, Yuffie turned on the light for the bathroom Riku was in and he squinted softly. "Bah humbug." Carefully looking into the mirror again, the vampire could see himself this time and so he smiled at the reflection. "There I am." Chuckling, he posed jokingly, looking as "cool" as he could.

"Mas – Riku, you really are a simple minded fool, eh?" She gathered the needle and threw it into the garbage bin. Looking behind him past his reflection, Riku saw his surroundings clearly for the first time in a while. He took a long, lasting look towards the white tiles on the floor and the cream colored marble on the counters. The shower looked mostly unused as Yuffie was the only one whom used it and she kept everything clean. The only indication was the strawberry shampoo and conditioner sitting on the little rack in the corner and the baby soap sitting next to them with a razor and shaving cream. Whatever it was with girls and "beauty" products, he didn't get it.

Laughing, the vampire nodded, pushing away from the sink, taking one last look at himself. Silver hair flowed down his shoulders as a cascade of waterfalls as his blue sapphire eyes stared at his black muscle shirt. Tight black pants like the ones from the previous night hugged his hips just enough to not need a belt. Silver, shiny chains hung from packets on the side of his pants with a wallet in one of them and what looked like the outline of keys in another. His semi buff figure hung loosely under the perfect outfit for his pale skin.

"I think I am ready, what time is it?" Turning his head, Riku made his way through a dark room and then into a hallway.

"7:39" The reply came from the room over, hovering in the air as the vampire stopped and ran into the what could be guessed as the living room.

"Crap! School starts at 8:10!" Rushing around, he picked up his backpack and ran out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Have a great day!"

"You, too.." Yuffie made to go and take a shower, but found that Riku had left some paper ands threw them out the door for them to disappear into thin air. Without a word, she quietly made her way to the shower, turning on the hot water until it was scorching hot and took off her clothes slowly, hissing at the scares that ached on her back, stepping into the burning water.

_Oh man, I need to hurry!_ Riku rushed as fast as his legs could to the school, bursting in while the door was open and got to a hallway that had no one and stopped so it wouldn't look like he appeared out of no where. _Made it… with three minutes until the first bell._ Quietly, the vampire walked out of the hallway and made his posture relax as he pushed his face into a shy look, glancing towards each hallway as if it were intimidating. _This is the worst part, I have to act like I've never been here before._

Upon opening his first class door, he had to lean back as to not get hit in the face by a pencil. "Please, oh.." A woman looking to be in about her thirties looked worriedly at her class as if they had control over her. "Please.. sit… wherever you wish…" Riku noticed at that second that her attention had turned to him and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Kids were talking quite loud and tossing things all over the room. A couple were making out in the corner of the room and head phones where on at least five kids' heads. "Oh boy.." The vampire took a look around the room and rolled his eyes. Taking his seat near the front of the room, he looked to the teacher.

"Okay, now that the bell has rung – " _Wait, when had the bell rung? Oh, this is going to be an interesting year._ Sighing, Riku folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on it. "- we should start… class.." Noticing that the children were not quieting down, she looked sadly towards Isaac as he was the only one not making noise.

Standing abruptly, Isaac shouted loud enough so he was over heard, but only the room could hear him. "Would you be _quiet_?!" Just as he became quiet, so did the class. "Thank you." Sitting down, he looked up to the teacher.

"Okay, uhmm.. Your teacher couldn't make it today as he was sick or something along those lines, I will be your substitute today. Welcome to your fir-"

She was abruptly cut off as a kid shouted, "Oh, get over it, you old hag!"

Standing up yet again, Riku got up and sighed. "Should I accompany him to the office?" He walked over to the kid and grabbed his elbow, making him stand up. The kid was about to the vampire's shoulder and had short, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing shorts and a striped shirt.

"N-no, it's okay. I will just write a note to the teacher." Isaac's jaw dropped.

_What the – _Riku was appalled as to why the teacher was being so… soft to all the kids. "Uhmm, okay?" He was not quite sure what to say and so he let go of the elbow and heard the same voice talking.

"Teachers pet!" The kid sat back down and the vampire just rolled his eyes.

"Hot teacher's pet is more like it." A girl to his right was whispering to another and giggled under her breath. Just to add kicks, Riku winked right at her and thought she might faint with how her face turned red and how she swooned softly. Sitting back down, he tried to busy himself with whatever he could.

Brring! The bell rang with a loud bell and Riku stood up and made his way to the door, trying not to run as to not draw any attention. Walking down the hallway, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he walked by a group of football players and cheerleaders. Feeling a pair of familiar lumps brush against his top lip.

_Uh oh! Crap! Why is this happening? I ate just last night!_ Rushing to the bathroom within a human speed, Riku got to the room after covering his mouth to hide the "lumps" with his hand. He got to the room and took his hand away, looking to try and see his reflection. _No! It's not there… Do I have any…_ Rushing to his backpack, not worrying about speed this time, the vampire blustered through the bag, pulling out a needle.

Quickly taking the needle firmly into his grasp, he slammed it into the bottom part of his back, hissing and ran over to the sink, propping himself up. His shirt had been pulled up slightly to allow the needle access and again, just as fast as it started, the pain went away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Please, no flames! Would love comments on how you think it went and I will try to update ASAP! Hope you liked it! I am going to turn something like this in to my English teacher and I am just writing a long story for the end of the year, minus a bit of the content and I am just going to change a lot of stuff. I will try to add AxelxRoxas pairing and I don't know about KairixNamine. I don't like Kairi that much. :/ BUT, I will try to get around to a few pairings. I might touch up on LeonxCloud. :D SO, I will just have to see how it goes. PHEW!! *Takes in deep breath* Okay, 'til next time! Peace!


	2. Unnecessary Attraction

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it… *Sniff* I do own the story, though.. so… yeah. (^_^)

**Warning!** Boy x Boy love! Don't like it, don't read it. :D Mild cussing and… yeah!

**Note!** **** means that there is a translation at the bottom. I am taking French and I have always wanted to learn but there is no one to practice on at my house so I will throw in slight French every now and again. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Straightening himself out, the vampire took a deep breath and looked to the mirror._ It sucks that the only way I can tell that the medication is working is to look into a mirror. Well, I guess I could walk into the sun, but if for some reason, the stupid liquid were to not work or my body were to want to throw it up, why would I want to commit suicide?_ Sighing, Riku ran his fingers quickly though his silver hair and fixed his black shirt.

He knew he was already late. Even over the noise, he heard both the warning bell and the final bell. _It's the fist day, no one will really care._ Picking up his backpack, the boy made his way to the green doors, stopping to listen for anyone approaching. _Really, who makes doors green? And the bathroom is black and white polka dot. Why did they repaint it? It looks likes someone dropped a whole bunch of dalmatians and they lost their spots on the white walls._

"I don't think Seifer will like this. I mean, he's the fucking new kid! He already offered to take someone to the office and winked at one of the Sherley gals." The voice paused for a second, clearing his throat and dropped his voice a bit. "I mean girls." Obviously, it was a boy speaking and the "gals" had an accent that sounded weird in his speech. His voice was a low tenor that squeaked every now and then, showing signs of finishing puberty. "We should let S take care of him." There was a smug tone to his voice at that second.

A voice that sounded a bit panicked jumped in. "I think you should let him do whatever he wishes for right now. I mean, it's only the second period and he hasn't done harm. This is not right how you keep doing this to people. You guys act like you own the school and that it is yours to do whatever with. You treat the teachers like crap and you aren't nice to anyone." The voice sounded like a girl who would not be believed to hang around someone so gruff.

"Shut up, you have no fucking say, you little shit!" Hearing a firm sound like a hand across the cheek, Riku grit his teeth at the deep sound it made. "I took care of your dumb ass and gave you shelter." The male's voice started to drip with frustration.

"Now, now. Don't got your panties in a twist." A third voice joined and as it being another boy, the vampire felt even worse about this situation but had a hope that the second guy might save her. After laughing softly to his private joke with himself, the third voice continued, "You wouldn't want to leave marks on the poor little thing." Hope fell away completely. The girl was in a crappy situation based off of what Riku had witnessed so far from the first male.

"Please don't touch me.." The girl whimpered.

"Hey, Dem, no offense, but she's _mine_." From the way he said this statement, anyone could understand that it was meant with offense.

Laughing came down the hallway as Riku started to lean in closer. The silverette's eyes started to darken slightly in anger. _How can they talk so easily about the girl like that? Even though I may kill them, I treat them well before and after. I'm guessing they are talking about me and doing all of those things, but the girl stood up for me without knowing me and while she is all alone in a 'fight' she would never win. They are all but rap-_

"Fine, we will just report it, then. S would want to know since he may have a slight pest to deal with. You can take care of yourself for the fucking night. Don't come home because I won't be there to let you in." The first male's voice dripped with venom as Riku waited patiently.

Two pairs of foot steps went off as clothes ruffled and someone sat down. "Oh boy.." The girl mumbled something along the lines of "boss" "jerks" and "bullies" and continued to just sit.

Deciding it was time to go to class, the vampire made his way out of the doors and into the hallway, noticing the short, light blond hair on the head of a fairly short girl. _I can't just leave her here… She has no where to go…_ Walking over to the said girl, Riku sat down next to her.

"Eep!" The girl squeaked in surprise and scooted away. "Wh-who are you?" Bright blue eyes looked up at the silverette and the girl pushed away just a slight more. "A-are you a-a f-freshman?"

Riku had to admit, it was kind of cute how she stuttered when she was afraid. Her small figure was very child like except for the small curves at her hips. "Uhh, yeah.." He must have sounded like he wasn't in his head as he took in the sight of the beautiful girl before him.

"Ohh, okay. What's your name?" Looking like a little kid, she smiled a big cheeky grin.

_Wha- H-h-h… WHAT THE FUCK!! She is a sweetheart! How could she be treated that way? _Looking at her cheek more closely, he could see a huge hand print across her face. "Uhhm, Riku." The boy tried to give her his best smile and she started to chuckle and giggle.

"Hehe, that's so cute. You look like a little kid. Aww." She smiled again and giggled a few more times.

"What about you? What's your name?" _I'm older than you, lady. Bye about 300 years, too. Grr, aww. You can't stay angry at that face._

"Namine, it's nice to meet you." Holding out her hand towards the vampire, she flashed him one more grin.

"Enchanté." Taking her hand softly in his, Riku leaned down and kissed her knuckle gently. Hearing a giggle – yet again -, he smirked and looked up to her again. "Tu parles français?" * Looking toward her curiously, she got a scrunched nose and chuckled.

"Non, je parle très peu français." Sighing, the girl looked up at him sadly. "Tu es le nouveau gars, Riku, n'est ce pas?"** Waiting for a reply, the girl squeezed his hand once, noticing how he still held hers.

"Yeah, I am." Feeling her squeeze, he let go and placed his hand in his lap. The blond's face automatically dropped slightly with a frown.

"Oh…" Her hands pulled away and she scooted back a bit. "I was hoping not, the whole gang is after you. I don't know why or what you did, but they want to report you to the 'boss'. I'd be careful if I were you, they can be big trouble." Looking down, she continued, "When you offered to take that kid to the office earlier, that showed that you have power or authority and usually only the gang shows that type of an upper hand… Oh though, of course they show it in a different way and it is almost never good."

Smiling, Riku reached over and hugged her. "Don't worry about me, and thank you for sticking up for me." Before pulling away, the vampire brushed his nose against her neck smelling the blood that ran through her.

"Oh, heh. You heard that… I wouldn't stay with them except for the fact that Zex took me in when I was homeless and was kind to me. He may not seem like a 'softy', but he is very sweet." Grinning as if the boy she was speaking of were her life – long – model, she looked into Riku's eyes.

"Well, I overheard that you have no place for tonight, will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, he will be out all night getting drunk or whatever and so I will just sleep in the extra room. He keeps forgetting I have a key." Giggling, the girl pulled herself up. "Okay, well, I should probably get to class. I just had Calculus and I have Choir now."

_Choir and a really advanced class… How can she be involved in this __**gang**__?_ "I just had Home Economics and I have Biology next. You're a… senior?" Cocking his head slightly to the side, Riku got up and picked up his stuff.

"Oh, cool! Nah, junior." Picking up her bag, Namine smiled and reached out to shake hands. "It was nice meeting you."

Taking her hand in his, Riku smiled a toothy grin. "See ya 'round." Turning around, the vampire started to walk down the white halls. The doors to the classrooms were a dark blue and there were silver faucets every now and then.

_She was nice, but she worries too much. I doubt the gang could actually hurt m-_ Riku got a feeling in his stomach of pure hunger and it took everything he had not to find the closest human and suck their blood. _Why does this keep happening today? What's going on? I don't g-_ Feeling something hard against his chest, Riku was pulled out of thought and realized he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hey! Watch were you're fucking going!" A kid that came to about Riku's nose glared up at him. _Well, technically, he only comes up to my shoulders, but his hair…_ Brown spiky hair littered the boy's head and deep blue eyes looked icy on the very boyish face.

"Sorry, I must have blanked. I was kind of lost and I am looking for my –" The boy in front of him cut into his sentence.

"Like I give a shit. What makes you think I care?" The hard features of the brunette looked up to Riku with boredom.

"Uhmm, I don't know. You must have not been paying attention just the same as me. I was walkin- " Again, the cold voice cut in.

"Would you shut up? If I wanted a long ass answer, I would ask for one. I don't c-" This time, it was Riku's turn to cut in.

"I don't care **who** you think you are, but you are being a punk ass and you need to take that stick up your ass out. You're little mouth is just throwing out cusses, thinking you sound cool and 'hip' or whatever it is. Just take a damn chill pill and relax. Lower your voice because you are almost screamin – what?" The boy had started to stare with his mouth agape.

_No one's talked to me like that in…_ "Who are you? Do you even know who you are talking to?" The brunette looked into the vampire's eyes again.

"Riku, and no I don't and I don't ca-" Again, he was cut off. _This is getting old…_

"Wait, you must be a _freshman_" The kid scoffed and continued. "to not know who I am. I'm Sora and I don't like you alr-" _Gah, I'M supposed to interrupt!_

"Not that I really care, but I am late for class." _And I am really hungry and I will kill you if you don't leave soon._

"You know, I changed my mind. Why don't you follow me, we can hang out for at least the last of this period. You will already be in trouble for being late." _AKA… this kid has and attitude and I need to teach him a lesson._

_Not like it would really make a difference … I just hope he takes me somewhere public at least… I don't know if I can control myself much longer, but if we are in public, at least I should remember to not jump anyone… _"Fine, whatever…"

"Cool." Realizing that they were still chest to chest, Sora turned and headed out of the building. Hearing a sigh, the brunette turned around and gestured for Riku to follow.

Walking after Sora, Riku began to fiddle with the hem of his pants. It was a bad habit he picked up a while ago, but he was too nervous and hungry to notice.

Leading him out the tall doors, Sora took a left to the side of the school and kept going until he got to the sidewalk and then took another left. "This way." Gesturing once more, Sora led Riku in the direction of a small space in between to apartment buildings.

_Crap, I hope this way is short…_ Holding his breath as to not smell any blood, Riku followed Sora into the alleyway.

Turning around abruptly, Sora went to get a swing at the silverette. Quickly ducking, the vampire gasped in surprise and automatically cursed himself for it. The lump under his lip started to grow and he went to the other side of the alley where there was no light at all.

"Shit, run." Covering his mouth, the vampire hissed and gestured for the boy to go.

"You think you can scare me with that? Heh, you really are stupid." Walking towards the shadows that the other boy was in, Sora cocked back his arm to take a punch when he was turned around and pinned against the wall.

A nose pushed up against his neck and heavy breathing could be heard as light hair brushed against the boy's face.

"Wh-what are you doing? Damn faggot! Go do this to your boyfriend!" The brunette was all but screeching as a tongue darted out and licked his neck as he remembered what he was wearing. A blue tee shirt and tan shorts. Great, he could be raped all that much easier.

Bushing his fangs against the bit of shin under his tongue, Riku looked up. "Mm, you smell sso tassty." Licking his lips, the vampire dug his fangs in just enough to get two drops of blood out of the boy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The boy tried again.

"Mmm, I've been so hungry. You smell so good.." Riku's voice was almost a purr as he planted a soft kiss above the two marks and whispered, "You're too much of a tease.." The boy under his clutch shivered and whimpered softly. "Not so tough now, huh?"

"Y-you b-ba – " Sora didn't have time to finish as Riku dug his fangs into the skin in between his shoulder and neck and licked around the wound.

Taking his teeth out, the vampire started to suck the blood. The warm "comfort" hit his tongue and lapping up the liquid greedily, Sora began to struggle and kept trying to push him off.

"E-eww! Get off of me!" _What the fuck is he doing? _Sora began to get slightly dizzy at the loss of blood and started to tighten his grip on Riku's shirt. _Wait, when did I grab h-hold of him?_

"Shh, it's okay, you can just go peacefully. Close your eyes and let an eternal sleep pass over you." The words were hardly understandable over the draining of the metallic liquid.

"Wh-what? Why d-do I feel dizzy?" Trying to struggle, the boy started to go to 'lala land'. _So… tired…_

_Why isn't he going? They are usually gone by this time… Maybe it's 'cause he is a guy… ?_ Pressing the boy harder against the red brick wall, the vampire continued drinking and pressed himself closer to get into a more comfortable position.

"I…" Sora's grip loosened as he fell asleep and his eyes slid shut. His body went slightly limp as his breathing steadied.

"Mmm, night." Drinking a bit more, Riku finished and noticed the breathing. _… He's supposed to be dead… What's going on? And… why was his blood so addicting? I have never had a problem resisting my urges like that…_ Pulling the smaller boy into his arms, the vampire carried him bridal style and wiped the blood on his own lips to his sleeve. _I need to ask him some questions…_

---------------------------------------------------------

*Enchanted. (that's what they say as in "my pleasure" when you meet someone) Do you speak French?

**No, I speak very little French. You're the new kid, Riku, aren't you?

Yay! Second chappy!! So… I was going to join my girl's football team… but, I figured I shouldn't when I am in all AP classes and crazy stuff at school… So, I may update a little slower from now on… Maybe once a week. :D I will try more than that, but I didn't realize how long chapters were. O.O Ahh!! I promise, future chapters will be longer. :D

Cheers! ~VanyelXFan


	3. Unsmooth

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it… Blah blah blah!

**Warning!** Boy x Boy love! Don't like it, don't read it. :D Mild cussing and… yeah!

**Note!** Thank you, **kikiyoinuyasha**, **DeathAngel212**, **Arxilla Uchiha**, and **IchigoKazuki**!! I appreciate your feedback. :) Reviews are much appreciated! I am so sorry!! One whole month!! I've been sick and I only now got Microsoft on my lappy and I hated using the dinosaur I have in the living room.. I will update faster from now on!! And I promise so very much that they will be longer in the future, I just didn't want to forget what happens in the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brunette boy sat up slowly as his eyelids fluttered open. Looking around, Sora took note of where he was. He sat on a black bed and everything looked black. It was dark, pitch black. Black, black, black and black. Memories flooded to the boy's head as he straightened up and reached his hand to his neck.

_What the hell? I have two puncture wounds, so it wasn't fake…But… What the fuck? I was going to the first day of Junior year and a damn FRESHMAN bit me._

Poor Sora, despite his cussing and "badass" appearance had no idea what kind of trouble he was in.

Before he could get too far into thought, the boy felt a shove on him and the next thing he knew, he was on his back. "What the fuck?" The little light that there was now shining sliver on a head of hair in front of him as he heard a hiss and then was rolled over and was now on top of a body and being pulled close.

"Get off of me!" Trying to shove himself away, Sora kicked softly and pushed against Riku's chest. While he was throwing his fit, legs had wrapped around his and arms were around his arms and body. "Eww! Let me go! You stupid gay!"

"Okay, first of all, I have questions for you so shut up. Second of all, I get a feeling you aren't straight yourself. Third of all, I don't have feelings like that for you. And fourth of all, stop wiggling around. You are raising your heartbeat and it is driving me insane." The last part was almost a snarl as Riku pulled slightly tighter.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora was appalled. _How does he know I'm… Wait, raise heartb – What?_ He was feeling a little uncomfortable and started to wiggle slightly.

"Okay, first… How are you alive?" The look on Riku's face for what Sora could tell was very serious.

"Uhmm, I ate my vegetables and ran a lot…?" Sora kind of chuckled at the question, thinking of it as utterly ridiculous.

"No, I mean… I sucked your blood, you should be dead." The vampire half snarled this statement.

"Wh-what? S-sucked my blood? What are you going at?" The brunette's voice was getting a defensive edge to it.

"Okay, whew. I don't know if this is going to be okay to say, but I am a vampire. Sucking blood, no light, fangs, predator. I sucked your blood and no one has ever lived after I do that. I don't know why you are alive and I don't understand why I am so hungry when near you. Shit, stop panicking, dumb ass." Sora had started to panic at the thought of being in the vampire's arms. "Damn, we already found out you won't die if I do suck your blood, so just relax." Riku leaned up to the boys ear and whispered comfortingly, "It's okay, I already had a fill of your blood for the time being."

At that statement, Sora turned a bright red and took a deep breath, slowing his heart. "S-so, you d-drank me blood" he took a deep breath "and somehow I am still breathing… I have no idea…" Relaxing, the boy realized he had at sometime layed his head down against the other's chest. _So… warm… Wait… aren't vampires… cold?_ "Wait, so how do you go out in the sun?"

"Well, I have a 'shot' that I take and it minimized my vampire side by a bit. It takes away my fangs and sensitiveness to the sun and as I guess you just figured out, it gets the liquids in my veins moving enough to warm me up. Okay, my turn… Hmm… How come you keep nuzzling closer to me? You seem tired…" The vampire's voice had gotten to a teasing tone.

"I – y – no – I – wh – " Sora seemed so perplexed. A bright blush spread across his cheeks and by now, it was light enough in the room to see but no rays were on Riku still.

"Sora, calm down. I didn't realize you would get worked up that much. Seriously…" Closing his eyes and stopping his breathing, Riku tightened his arms around Sora.

"S-sorry… So, you are r-really… a… v-vampire? You're shitting me… I mean, it would make a little bit of sense… but…" Reaching up slowly, the boy brought his hand right in front of Riku's face. "May I… I … touch them?"

_Touch them? Why is he so calm? I wasn't even close to believing he would be to open minded._ "Uhmm… sure… just… don't make any sudden moves…" Taking a deep breath, Riku thought of the hot liquid flowing within the boy and how utterly sweet it had tasted earlier that day. A lump started to get bigger under his lip as his body got ready to feed.

Taking his hand softly, Riku led Sora to his mouth as he opened the said opening and felt the boy's hand gently press to one of the teeth. Running a finger against the bone made the vampire shiver slightly. _Riku, stay focused._ Without any warning, the boy led his finger down to the tip and pulled back suddenly.

"Shit."

_BLOOD!_ The thought hit Riku hard and he pushed Sora away a little roughly, turning around. He plugged his nose and closed his eyes tight.

"Damn, damn. Uhmm, what should I do?" The boy held out his finger in front of himself.

"Get it out of here, go away. I won't be able to control myself long. Go home." The words came out very harshly. "_**YUFFIE!!**_" The name came out loud and clear as he growled into the air. Quickly, a form came in and quickly ushered Sora out of the room.

"Come on, boy. You don't want to be here right now." Carefully leading Sora out, Yuffie walked him quickly out of the room.

"Shiit…" Lines of profanity ran through the hallways as the vampire hissed loudly.

"I'm so sorry…" The boy looked down ashamed as he got to the door. "I am so very sorry." Sora turned to the girl and looked into her eyes.

Sighing, the girl gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, he'll be fine if he just takes a few deep breaths and relaxes." Turning abruptly from the boy, the girl turned the handle and held the way out for him.

"Okay… will he be at school tomorrow?" Strangely enough, sadness and disappointment was in his voice.

"Yeah, he should be." She smiled once more as the boy walked out and started to head home. "Damn…" Quickly making her way up the stairs, Yuffie got to Riku's bedroom and opened the door as it had been closed earlier. "Love, are you alright?" Carefully making her way to the bed, Yuffie placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"N-no… Damn it… He smelled so good…" Looking to his hands, the vampire studied them intensely and sighed. "I have such a hard time controlling myself when around him… at least so far… Geez, it has been a long day and it has only been the first." Taking in deep breaths, the vampire steadied himself. "Okay, I'll be fine, now."

Taking his hand, Yuffie squeezed her hand and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll let you calm down for the night, then. Remember that tomorrow you have to go back to school. Take a good long night of rest." Leaving the room, Yuffie slowly and gently closed the door.

"You're not a lot of help…" Riku sighed and laid down on his back. By now, he had mostly calmed down. Closing his eyes, Riku started to think about different ways the next day could go but didn't fall asleep that night.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sora made his way home, sucking softly on his finger to remove all of the blood. As he walked down the long road, he couldn't help but think of the vampire. _Why am I thinking of him so much? Could he really be a… vampire? I mean, I felt his fangs but… Gah, this sucks! AND, I'm not home in time and so father's going to… Man, I don't even want to think about it… _Placing his hands behind his back to stretch, Sora realized for the first time since he wok up that his backpack wasn't there. _Shit! That's going to lead to more questions!_ Finally getting to the door, Sora went to take his key out of his pocket. _Fuck! Fuck! Could this get ANY worse? _Again, something wasn't there.

Grasping the doorknob softly, Sora turned the handle.

"I don't want a _damn _pony!" A gruff male voice came to Sora as snoring soon followed.

_Pssh, yup. I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble. Whatever._ Making his way to the kitchen, Sora grabbed a glass of water and then walked up the stairs to his bedroom and set the glass down on his little night stand. Turning around, he made his way back out and into the bathroom. In the restroom, Sora brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Just as he turned the doorknob, Sora looked up. _Aww, shit! I woke him up…_ A tall man with dark eyes stared down at Sora as he shivered slightly in fear. _Fuck, this guy is scarier than a vampire. _

"You little shit!" The man grabbed the boy's collar and pushed him against one of the tile walls as the smaller of the two hissed in pain.

Black, greasy hair slid down the larger male's forehead. The man's strong chin was set in a line as he held a strong hand to Sora's throat. "Where the fuck were you and why are you late? Dinner isn't even made and it is… Past the time…" The hand gripped tighter.

"Real smooth." Immediately, Sora's hand clasped over his own mouth.

"What'd you say? You think you are funny, huh you little fucker?" A fist plunged to Sora's left side as the other still held his throat.

Automatically coughing, Sora fell forward with the force. Crimson blood fell from his lips. Sora had always been really easy to hurt and he bled a lot. Because of this, a puddle of the liquid gathered at his feet.

"Who taught you to disrespect me?" Another fist hit, this time in the front.

Couching up more blood, Sora felt his father wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close as the brunette continued to drip the liquid.

"You…fucker…" More blood continued to poor as he pushed himself away, wiggling to get out of the grasp.

Grabbing his son's wrists, the man slammed the boy against the wall again and began to press hard again his hand.

Wanting to cry out in pain, Sora bit his tongue. Tears streamed down his face as he heard a snap in his wrist. "A-ah!" The bone started to show as his father continued to squeeze and finally, Sora pushed with all his might, getting the man off of him.

Running as fast as he could, Sora grabbed a jacket and his father's keys, getting outside as fast as he could. Getting into a run-down truck, sora threw his jacket to the side and slid the key into the ignition, turning the car to life. Keeping his left hand still on his lap, he tried to stop any of the blood from getting on the seats.

Sora pulled out of the driveway and started on his way to Riku's. _I have no idea where to go… Riku is the only one I can think of right now… _Finally, Sora realized that he needed his seatbelt and fastened it. "Shit, I should have known he was going to react like this, he was more drunk than he usually is. I wonder what happened today… Maybe Xemnas finally got caught cheating by someone else. Damn, that guy is creepy!" Yes, Sora does talk to himself when he is driving, and yes, he was still bleeding. Oh though, at this point, adrenaline had taken over his body and he couldn't feel much of the pain. He had always been a bit slow at realizing pain, he could only feel it after he had lost about half a pint of blood.

Turning onto the street where the abandoned house he had left stood, he quickly got out of the car after parking in front of the building and made his way up the front stairs. It seemed to take forever as he coughed more and wheezed from the blood in his lungs. He could tell he was seriously injured, but he yet again for SOME reason wasn't worried about dying. "Must be my genes, oh though all of my family has thought of me as a freak since I was born… Except mom..." His voice sounded soft as he looked up to the huge brown double doors that had a black embroider around the edges. Pushing one open with one of his hands, he was met with glowing red eyes and that was the last thing he could process before everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------

So, aas I said, longer and faster chapters to come. No flames…. Unless they are the pretty ones. ;) Hehe, have fun y'all and if anyone has suggestions or a pair request, feel free to send me a message but I can't promise to use it. Anywho, I have some ideas and I am going to start another story as well. :D

Cheers! ~VanyelXFan


	4. Uncute ish Right?

**Disclaimer!** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.. Just the story. XD

**Warning!** Mild Boy x Boy love. Don't like, you don't have to read it. Slight cussing (Oh though I don't know about this chapter as much)..

**Note!** Oh my.. How long has it been?…. GOMENASAI!!! I'm so sorry!! I promise to update more!! **Cries **I am so so sorry! Forgive me!!

**Comments!**

_DeathAngel212_ – Haha, agreed! I love waffles! (Sorry, I felt the need to put it in there.)

_Mitsuki Kurosaki_ – Thank you. : D

_Toraudewa_ – French? I'm gad that someone enjoyed that part. : D

THANK YOU Y'ALL!!

Onto the story. . . .

"No, Yuffie. I don't know what happened. He's still covered in blood and I can'-" A familiar voice was sounding from inside a room around Sora as sleep started to subside. _That… voice… I know it… Hmm, oh – Riku – _

"Okay, well… He will most likely want to see you when he wakes up… R-Riku? Will you… give him a bath for me… ? I need to go down to the cellar to get the stuff to help him further. I only have a sling up here. Remember, I have all the equipment from your father-" Yuffie's voice rang through the room and it started to disappear further away.

"Uhh.." The silverette's voice sounded unsure as he neared Sora again. Just as he walked up, the brunette groaned and clenched his eyes, opening them slightly afterward. "Oh, you're awake. Are you alright? You just came to the – wait, can we go to the.. bathroom? You're… covered in blood and I'm not doing a good job at keeping myself from jumping you… It smells… good…" The look on his face was something of discomfort as he reached down to pick up the brunette with ease from what seemed like a couch in the dark room.

"Umm, sure…?" Sora's voice seemed wavery as he wrapped his arms softly around Riku's neck.

"Good, thank you." A smirk snaked its way onto Riku's face as they neared the bathroom and Sora started to get a little uncertain about letting the vampire go with him to the room.

"R-Riku, I can take a bath by myself. I've been able to since I was five." The smirk grew wider and Sora had to focus on his breathing.

"Psh, with that arm? I don't think so. Your wrist is broken, you're bleeding from numerous spots, and your legs are like jello. Shut up and let me just help you. I'm not gay… at least, I don't think so… So you have nothing to worry about from me. I have no idea whether you are or not, so maybe I should be cautious about you enjoying it too much." By now, they were both in the bathroom and Riku set Sora down on the edge of the sink and kept one hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"A-Bu-" Riku had to admit - if he were gay - the studdering would have been pretty cute.

"Just shut up, you know you can't deny I'm irresistible." Sticking his tongue out, the silverette turned the faucet on and turned to face Sora. "Okay… Either we can do this the hard way or the easy. Either way, I'm going to win. Pick your poison." Getting closer so he was about a foot away, Riku placed his hands on the hem of Sora's shirt.

"Errm, just… don't freak out." Taking a deep breath, Sora raised his arms above his head, cringing at his wrist.

"Okay…?" Riku steadied himself and pulled up the shirt.

He wasn't ready.

No one ever could be.

How could they be?

It was horrible. Terrifying.

"Yeah… I know…." Sora hung his head almost as if in shame.

"Who did this?" Welts. Everywhere. Bite marks. Everywhere. Burn marks. Bruises. Claw marks.

"…" His head stayed down.

"Com'on, Sora! Who did this? An ex?" The brunette shook his head softly.

"... I can't tell you…" Riku cringed mentally and reached out, hugging him close.

"Okay… I'll ask later, you need a bath. Do I need to brace myself for the pants, too?"

"Y-Yeah…" Getting down from the sink, Sora fell slightly and landed against Riku. Strong arms softly steadied him and the vampire knelt down.

"Okay…" Undoing the button and zipper, Riku slowly slid the pants off and cringed both inward and outward. By now, Sora was using Riku to support himself. "Holy shit, Sora!"

"Yeah.. I know… Can we just hurry, please?" Sora turned around the best he could and told Riku to do the same.

"Okay, would you like bubbles?" It was meant more of a joke but Sora needed something calming.

"Yes, please." He pulled his boxers off and walked over to the tub very shakily. Slowly, oh so very slowly, Sora lowered himself into the water.

A low hiss fell over the room, and even though Riku had heard the same noise while feeding, he felt so bad for the boy. He could kill people, but something about this boy..

"Thank you, by the way…" Tears feel down the brunette's face as he gently brought the bubbles over his broken arm. By now, Riku had turned around.

"Don't thank me, you are having a hard time…" Riku's face had a sad expression as he helped Sora.

"But… your hunger…" Tears kept falling from the pain and just the thought of the abuse happening again.

"I'm fine… You'll just pay later." The silverette winked and smiled to try and brighten the mood. "Oh, and by the way… You are one brave little kid… And strong.."

"Hey! I'm no kid!" Sora's cheeks puffed out slightly at the comment. He kept rinsing off with Riku's help and finished his bath just as Yuffie came into the room.

"Haha, whatever you say Kiddo." A chuckle came from Riku as Yuffie started to bandage Sora up while the younger of the two males was still naked. Riku had to look away to keep from getting hungry, realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time.

All Riku heard while the woman bandaged the "Kiddo" was little hisses and cries of protest. However, after a few minutes, said noises stopped and the silverette turned around to see Sora fully dressed with a sling. Yuffie was gone by now to go carry on with work. Sora's face had a couple bandages from small scrapes, but over all he looked a lot better.

"Heh, feeling better?" Riku gave a small and weak smile.

"Yeah, a lot. Err, about the payback that you were talking about.. I'm really feeling better… You can have some of my blood…" Even though he was the one suggesting it, he sounded a bit unconvincing and unsure.

"What? You need sleep… I was joking.. And I don't want to take all of your blood…" Riku stopped there. _What?! I've killed HOW many people by taking all of their blood? Why not him? I just want his blood. I know I do.. Why would I be telling him that? Hah.. Just a false sense of comfort, then? Get him to trust you and then pounce? That's it! It can't be anything else, Riku! Don't get mixed up. You don't need feelings-._

"No, really… I can lose a lot of blood and not even feel woozy. Seriously! I don't mind… I want to thank you for helping me…" Sora pulled down the top of his shirt so that his collar bone was showing.

"Well.. if you insist…" Riku walked forward and grabbed Sora's hair, pulling it back so to get more access to his neck. Slowly, he leaned down and licked the younger's bone sensually. A small whimper escaped from the boy as Riku ran his fangs against his skin, and then plunged them into him. Slowly blood drained at first. Then, it got more rapid as the vampire sucked harder and faster. Hungrily, the silverette devoured the blood that came out once his fangs came out of his skin.

"Eh, R-Riku… Nn…" The boy's body started to go limp as the vampire continued fast.

"Mmmmnn…" All that could be heard in the room was Sora's whinnies, the squelching of the blood, and the swallowing deep in Riku's throat.

The feeding continued for at least ten minutes before Riku was done. He used his tongue to wipe up the mess on the other boy's neck.

"S-Sora?" The boy's chest moved up and down, but there was no response. "Are you asleep?" The vampire couldn't help but chuckle. "You bloody fell _asleep_? Ahaha!!" (A/N – I said "bloody fell asleep" before I realized it was a pun… xD Back to the story…) Carefully, the brunette was picked up and carried to bed. Before the vampire put him down, he gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Night, Sora…"

Slowly, the younger was places on the bed and the older laid down next to him. Sora turned on his side that didn't have the broken arm and curled up to the vampire.

"Mmm… Mnnite Mrik… ZzZzZz" A soft purr came from the boy.

_Is he… snoring.. or… purring? It's adorable! Wait – why do I care?_

They both fell asleep – snuggling.

I'm so SO SO SO sorry for the long wait and the short chapter!! I have a whole bunch of plans and I am on Spring Break, so I will have more time. I promise!! I may even update again today! But, I figured that now was a good place for another chapter..

I love you guys and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry!!!! **Cries more** Please stay with me!

No flames… Unless you are Axel. .

Comments make the world go 'round!

Cheers! ~VanyelXFan


	5. Unpredicted

OKAY!!! This is a slight goodbye for me… I have partnered up with someone… I let her know what I was picturing, she changes it however she sees fit, and then she posts it on her profile. SO, if you would like to continue, I would suggest reading from the beginning of her version.. She added a bit more to it. :P SO, I love you all! Thank you so much for stickin' with me! You can find the NEW Unlimited Addiction at - http:// ion. net/u/238789/Vitreous_Mistress (Without any of the spaces… Sorry, it's being a pain)… BUT, you should SERIOUSLY read her other stories!! She has worked super hard on them and she got me SUPER stuck on In Life and Death… AND, she's a SUPER SUPER SUPER awesome person!!! So, READ PLEASE!!! I LOVE YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers!

~VanyelXFan


End file.
